


Child of Destiny

by AutismGirl4998



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Quotev, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Link Talks in this Story, Link will be a cute dork in this before all hell breaks loose, Malink Implied in there, Novelization, Scenes from the manga and some animation videos by MajorLink will be there as well, These Ocarina of Time versions of Purah and Paya, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutismGirl4998/pseuds/AutismGirl4998
Summary: A Ocarina of Time novelization
Relationships: Link & Dawn (Zelda OC), Link & Navi (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Zelda fanfic writers. This is my first time writing a fanfic story that involves my childhood favorite video game, The Legend of Zelda, cause I usually do a lot of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS fanfic. If you do not know what VRAINS is, I suggest you all watch it. But anyway, I thought I could do something different besides writing my usual VRAINS fanfic stories (I’m having writer’s block for chapter 12 of Father Thy Blood, I just started a new VRAINS fanfic, and I haven’t even started chapter 3 of Broken yet) so Legend of Zelda came in mind. At first, I was going to have a Pre-Breath of the Wild fanfic to be my first Zelda fanfic story, but I’m going to wait until Age of Calamity comes out to see if the Fortune Teller is male or female. So my first Zelda fanfic story will be a novelization of Ocarina of Time. So I will be adding all of the scenes from the game and some scenes from the manga and MajorLink’s animations videos on YouTube. Plus I will be adding some OCs in there as well. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this novelization version of Ocarina of Time.

_BOOM!_

The lightning crashes down through the storm as a horse keeps on galloping through the fields of Hyrule. A young woman rides through it, carrying a crying baby in her arms. She looked like she was injured as blood is seeping through her back and tears run down her face and is mixed with raindrops falling onto her face. She has blonde hair tied in a bun and blue eyes as well.

The horse stopped galloping and ends up in a forest. The woman, holding her crying baby, gets off her horse, wincing in pain, and slowly walks into forest.

When she entered the forest, she sees some houses around, but doesn’t bother to go to one of them. She knows she is dying soon, and her son will be without a mother, so she keeps on going until she comes to a giant tree. She then collapsed to the ground, breathing heavy and slowly, as she hears her baby son crying.

“Oh. A Hylian? What hast brings thou in the Kokiri Forest?” The woman heard a voice somewhere. She looked up to see who said it, but her eye vision is all blurry as she is dying from blood loss. 

“P-Please…” The woman says, weakly, “please… take my son. Take care of my baby boy…” She then coughed some tiny bit of blood in her mouth before continuing on. “I’m not going to be there for him when he grows up and his father is already gone by now… All I ask is that you take care of my son for me… Please…”

She didn’t hear the mysterious person speak. Perhaps he is taking his time to think about it? Her vision is almost up. She doesn’t have enough time left. “Do not worry, young Hylian. Thy shall take care of the child for thou.”

She smiles. She is happy and relief as tears started to fall out of her eyes. She pulls her crying son next to her and strokes his cheek with her finger, causing the little baby to open his blue eyes and stares at her. 

“You’ll be okay here. Even if Mommy and Daddy aren’t here to watch you grow up, we’ll always be in your heart. Be happy here… My darling son… My sweet Link…” She then leans in and kisses her son, Link, on the forehead. “I love you… so much…” And with her last breath, the young woman, a mother of a child, dies. Her blue eyes are now glazed.

Baby Link just stares at his now deceased mother in confusion. “Thou be not worry. Thy and thee children will take care of the child.” The baby looks up at the giant tree, known as the Great Deku Tree and the fairies swarm around the infant and the deceased woman. “He shall grow healthy and strong. Strong to fulfill a destiny in the future. He will be the Child of Destiny.”


	2. The Boy Without a Fairy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! The first chapter of the Ocarina of Time novelization is now up! So I hope you enjoy it!

The Kokiri Forest is a place where the Kokiri live and is watched over by the Great Deku Tree. Each Kokiri has a fairy of their own as they are born. But there is one Kokiri who does not have a fairy. His name is Link, and some Kokiri who bully him call him the Boy Without a Fairy. But there are some Kokiri that don't bully him if he didn't have a fairy, including the youngest of all Kokiri, Daisy, the Kokiri elder, Meadow despite looking like a child as well, and Link's best friend who was always by his side, Saria, who often plays on her Fairy Ocarina in her secret place called the Sacred Forest Meadow, but only she and Link know about it. But it is a peaceful village.

On a nice sunny day, most of the Kokiri are doing so many chores, like pick up rocks they can't lift, pulling weeds, so much more. All, except for Mido, the self-proclaim boss around Kokiri Forest who told them to do all of these chores for him because he was the one who told Saria he would do them, but just makes them do all of them. He also bullies Link as well.

"Come on, everybody! Work your butts off with the chores I gave you!" Mido told his fellow Kokiri.

"The chores you gave us?!"

"These are your chores!"

"You're supposed to be doing these chores, not us!"

"You're only forcing us to do your chores because of Saria!"

Soon, all of the other Kokiri complained about doing Mido's chores, which just makes Mido super angry. "SHUT UP! I am your leader and I tell you what you guys do!"

"You're not our leader!"

"You're just a big meanie!"

"The Great Deku Tree is our leader, and also our father too!"

"Yeah, well, I, the Great Mido, am telling you to do all of my chores before Saria-"

"Before I what, Mido?" Mido jumped in surprise by a familiar voice. He turns around and sees Saria, who has her arms crossed and giving him that look that makes his spine chill a bit.

"Saria! Hi! How are you doing? You're hair looks nice. Did you get it cut or something?"

Saria still gives the look at Mido even when he compliments her. "You told me that you would do all of the chores yourself."

"I am doing all the chores!" Mido said, or lied, to Saria while scratching the back of his head nervously and blushing a lot.

"No, you're not. You're using our friends to do all of your chores." Saria told him.

"See! Saria agrees with us!"

"Why must you be so mean?!"

"Do your own chores, Mido!"

"Shut up!" Mido shouted in angry.

"Mido, don't be so rude to our friends!" Saria said, with a disappointing look.

"I'm leader! I have to be stern with them!"

"You're not our leader, you know."

"I know that, but someone here has to do it for the Great Deku Tree, and you." Mido was about to put his arm around Saria, but Saria steps away from him.

"Please don't touch me." Saria told Mido politely.

"Fine." Mido keeps his distance as Saria requested, then he looks around to see all of the Kokiri working, well, all except for one. One he really hates a lot. "Where is Mr. No Fairy? He's supposed to fertilize the vegetables and flowers in the garden."

Suddenly, Mido got hit by some bag and dirt was covering him, making all of the Kokiri surprised by it. It turns out it was the bag of fertilizer that was suppose to fertilize the vegetables and plants.

Mido spits the fertilizer out of his mouth in disgust. "Who threw fertilizer at me?!" He yelled in anger. No one said a word about it, meaning none of them did it.

Suddenly, another one came flying at Mido and he was covered in fertilizer again. "AGH!"

* * *

Somewhere not to far in Kokiri Forest, at a tree house, Link is putting another bag of fertilizer on the catapult he crafted himself. He pulls the lever and the catapult activates and it sends the fertilizer flying to the garden.

"AGH!" Link heard that scream after catapulting the fertilizer. He recognize that scream. It was Mido's. He climbs down the ladder of his tree house and goes to check it out.

Once he got there, he sees Mido covered in fertilizer (Which to him is kind of funny). "Whoops. Sorry Mido." Link said, trying not to laugh, but his smile caught off guard.

Mido spits out some fertilizer out of his mouth and glares at Link. "I should of known you were responsible for this, Mr. No Fairy!"

"To be fair, Mido, you do kind of deserve it since you always bullying me and being mean to everybody." Link commented.

Mido grumbles to himself in anger before he speaks to Link again. "How did you manage to make the fertilizer come flying at me in the first place, huh?!"

"I used my hand-crafted catapult."

All of the Kokiri gave a confusing look when Link said it.

"A what?"

"A catapult I crafted. I'll show you guys." Link goes back to his house and all of the Kokiri, even Mido and Saria, follow him.

They all arrived at Link's house and they see the catapult and they are in awe, except for Mido.

"You made that?"

"That's so cool!"

"How did you manage to make it?"

"Well, it's a lot of hard work. I did some carving with some wood that usually falls from the trees and glueing them together with some Chu Chu jelly. And load and behold, a catapult."

The Kokiri ooohed when Link said it, but Mido just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"And that's not all." Link opens his pouch that's wrapped around his waist and pulls out a tiny weapon with a rubber thing (I know it's a rubber band, but Legend of Zelda takes place in the Medieval ages, so they don't know what a rubber band is) attach to it. "I crafted this slingshot as well. With this, you can get fruit in the trees you can't reach!"

The Kokiri, except for Mido, stared at the slingshot in confusion. "How do you use it?" One of the Kokiri asked.

"Well, I place a Deku Seed on the rubber thingy of the slingshot, then I aim it at something." Link holds his slingshot and aims it at an apple that is hanging on a tree. "Then I pull the rubber thingy with the Deku Seed in it," Link pulls the rubber thing while aiming the apple on the tree, "and I release it!" and releases it, sending the Deku Seed at the apple, taking the hit and making the apple fall to the ground.

All of the Kokiri oohed when Link did that, but Mido isn't impressed.

"It's also useful against monsters roaming around the Lost Woods all the time. Just like with an apple, you aim your target, pull the rubber thingy, and release it!" Link shoots his slingshot, but he was aiming at Mido and Mido gets hit on the head from the Deku Seed and fell unconscious with a bump on his head. "Oops."

The Kokiri laughed a bit when Mido got hit.

"Oh! And I also made something else that's inside my house!" Link climbs up the ladder and goes inside his house. Then he came out of his house, holding something in his arms, and jumps down and lands perfectly. He holds up a wooden thing with glass on it. "I crafted a telescope too so we can look out all over the Kokiri forest whenever we want to. And if your wondering why how I made the glass, I just used some-"

"SHUT UP!"

Link gets interrupted by Mido, who regained consciousness, but still has that bump on his head from the Deku Seed. He is very angry now. "This is one of the reasons why you're not one of us! No fairy and your stupid weird hobbies of yours!" He then slaps the telescope Link made off of his hands and they landed on his feet.

Link didn't say anything when Mido yelled at him. He looks down at the ground for a moment, then he runs off away from his fellow Kokiri.

"Nice going, Mido!"

"You didn't have to shout at Link!"

"He was just being creative is all!"

"Shut it! I don't care if I hurt Mr. No Fairy's dumb feelings, he will never become one of us and all of you know that!"

The Kokiri didn't say a word when Mido comment it.

"That's what I thought. Now get back to work! Chop chop!"

All of the Kokiri groaned when Mido said it and they walked about to their positions of Mido's chores. Saria stay put, worried about her friend.

* * *

Link was with the Great Deku Tree as he told him everything what happened while he draws some squiggles on the ground with a Deku Stick.

"Do not be sad, Link, Mido does not understand thou whatsoever." The Great Deku Tree told the 9 year old boy.

"Hey Great Deku Tree," Link spoke with curiosity, "why am I the only one that's different from everybody else?"

The Great Deku Tree didn't say anything for a moment, which made Link a bit more curious, until he finally spoke. "I shall tell thee when the time comes."

Link looks down at the ground, kind of upset when the Great Deku Tree said that. "Yeah…" was all he can say right now.

"Link!" He heard a little girl's voice and little footsteps coming his way. A little girl with orange hair tied up in low pigtails and blue eyes came running towards Link and gives him a big him, just causes Link to tumble over the ground.

Link smiles at his friend. "Hey Daisy." Little Daisy gives out a cute giggle and gives him cuddles.

Link then hears new footsteps coming his way too. He looks up and sees Saria, smiling while looking down at him. "I thought you would be here, Link."

Link smiles a bit when seeing his best friend. "Hi Saria." He then gets up, making him in a sitting position and setting Daisy down in a sitting position too.

Saria then sits down with Link. "You know, Mido shouldn't have yell at you for making something creative, like your catapult, your slingshot, and and your telescope," she said as she pulls out Link's telescope out and gives it back to him, "I think they're quite amazing."

"Yeah! I like your doohickies too, Link," Daisy said, giving him a hug behind the back, "big meanie Mido doesn't know what he's talking about!"

"Thanks for the appreciation guys. Despite my creative ideas, I really want a fairy to come to me ever since I was like 4 years old. I even made a sign in my home that says 'Be My Friend Mr. or Mrs. Fairy'. I even drew a fairy down at the left corner."

Saria giggled a little bit. "I saw it when I came over to your place a couple of weeks ago. It's cute."

Link blushes a little bit and rubs the back of his head.

"But I don't get it, Link, why make a sign so that it would be your partner? Shouldn't it be patience for a fairy to come to you?" Daisy asked.

"Because I want to be a true Kokiri." Link told the youngest Kokiri.

"But you already are a Kokiri, just with no fairy yet. Why do you want to be a true Kokiri?"

"Well… Um…" That question made Link a little stump, so he has to improvise. He picks up a rock and gives it to Daisy. "Pretend this is Korok being born."

Daisy takes a good look at the rock. "Link, this is a rock."

"I know it's a rock, just pretend it's a Korok who is just got born. The Great Deku Tree has just made a new friend for us, who is just a Korok, meaning it's still a baby or a toddler, but as soon as they got older, the Great Deku Tree grants them a fairy and then they become a Kokiri, a true Kokiri that is because they have their own fairy now, just like you and Saria have your own fairies and that you two are true Kokiris."

Saria and Daisy looked at each other kind of confused of what Link said before they look back at him. "So you're saying you were born as a rock, but became a Kokiri without a fairy all of the sudden and doing a good deed and/or making something will make the fairy see your accomplishments and let it be your partner and then you'll be a true Kokiri?" Daisy asked, somehow getting it a bit.

"Exactly! With every good deed I perform, and/or my creative mind comes up with something, like the catapult, the slingshot, and the telescope, then I be sure to be getting a fairy of my own and becoming a true Kokiri, just like that Korok you are holding, Daisy."

"But… it's a rock."

"I KNOW IT'S A ROCK!" Link shouted, kind of feeling annoyed that Daisy knows it's a rock as well, as she puts the rock down. Then Link rubs the back of his head again. "You suck at pretending things and go straight to knowing what they are."

Daisy giggles a bit by Link's comment. "You're pretty weird, Link. But I like it weird."

"Yeah. Weird." Link then looks down at the ground, looking upset. "That's exactly what Mido and the other bullies called me, but not in a nice way. I probably will never get a fairy of my own."

"That's not true." Saria told Link. "Even though you don't have a fairy, you're still my best friend. Right?"

Link looks at Saria for a bit, and then he gives out a smile. "Right! You're still my best friend too, Saria!"

Saria gives Link a smile, then she pulls out her Ocarina. "How about I play you my song to make you feel better?"

"I would love that."

"Yay!" Daisy exclaimed as she jumped up and down in excitement. "I love your song, Saria!"

Saria places her Ocarina in her lips and plays her song and Link and Daisy dance to her song.

* * *

Near the exit of where the Great Deku Tree stands, Mido is spying on Link, Saria, and Daisy dancing to Saria's song, feeling so pissed. "Ugh! Why does Saria and the Great Deku Tree have to like Mr. No Fairy so much?!" He asked himself.

"Is there a problem with that?" Mido got himself scared by a familiar voice, turns around to a girl with dirty blonde hair, light blue eyes, and is wearing a forest green turtleneck and a dark green skirt with a green robe over it.

"Meadow! Hi! How are you? Did you get a haircut?"

Meadow shakes her head a bit. "Always pretending you don't know what you are doing when clearly you do."

Mido puffs his cheek in annoyance as Meadow joins him in watching Link, Saria, and Daisy dance to Saria's song. "Hey Meadow, you're like smart and wise like the Great Deku Tree, right?" Mido asked, although Meadow didn't answer just yet. "Why do you think Link is special that Saria likes him so much and making the Great Deku Tree praise him when that idiot doesn't even have a fairy of his own?"

"The Great Deku Tree has his own reasons why Link is special, and so do I. It is just not the time. Yet."

Mido makes that dumb face when Meadow said that. "What does that even mean?"

"All will be revealed very soon." Was all that Meadow said as she leaves Mido alone once again.

"I still don't know what that means!" Mido shouted, but she is already gone. So Mido just stomps back home in annoyance.

* * *

The sun was now setting, so Link and Saria are sitting by a pond and Daisy is sleeping on Saria's lap after all of that dancing.

"Daisy really tuckered out with all of that dancing." Link said.

"Yeah. I wander what she will be dreaming off?" Saria asked, as she rubs the youngest Kokiri's back gently.

Link shrugs a bit. But then looks down at his reflection of the pond, knotting his eyebrows in discomfort. "Speaking of dreams, I've been having the same dream over and over lately."

Saria looks at Link when he said it. "Really? What was it about?"

"It's kind of scary actually. The sky's pitch black and I was standing in front of a huge white wall with a door. The door opened, but instead of swinging it open, it lowered down. Then a four legged white thing came out of the white wall with the door and two people were riding on it. It looked like they were running away from something. Then I turned around and I saw a green skin man riding a four legged black thing. He looked really scary. He reached out his hand as he was about to kidnap me. I screamed and then I woke up."

"That does sound scary."

"Do you know what it means, Saria? Cause I don't know what it means."

"I'm not sure myself, but the Great Deku Tree told that there is a place somewhere far away from the Kokiri Forest. Somewhere beyond the plains."

Both Link and Saria looked out towards the setting sun, near where the exit of the Kokiri Forest is. "The world is very wide and there are many different kinds of lands."

Link didn't say anything else after Saria finished saying those words. He always wanted to know what's out there beyond the Kokiri Forest. Too bad the Kokiri can't leave the forest, otherwise they will die, but the Koroks are allowed to go out there, but only to plant seedlings of the trees.

Saria picks up the sleeping Daisy and gets up herself. "It's getting late. We should probably go home. I'll take Daisy back to her place. I'll see you tomorrow, Link."

"Same here!"

"Good night."

"Good night."

So Link and Saria headed back to their homes.

Link climbs up the ladder of his house and goes inside. He hops onto his bed, takes his boots off, and he takes off his green hat, and setting it on the window side. He then pulls the blanket over his body. Before he falls asleep, he looks out to his door as he is lost in thought.

_"I wonder… If I ask the Great Deku Tree that I wanted to leave the forest, would he allow it?"_ He thought to himself. He wants to know what is out there and maybe go to the white wall with the door and see what's behind there. _"Probably not…"_ So Link closes his eyes and falls asleep for a new tomorrow.

What he doesn't know, that his destiny and his journey will begin tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! First chapter is done! Thank you for reading it! I decided that the Koroks are created by the Great Deku Tree, and if a fairy comes to a Korok, they become a Kokiri. Also, the Kokiri can shape-shift into Koroks anytime. I will do chapter 2 of this story later on where Link meets Navi and goes to save the Great Deku Tree from the curse Ganondorf placed on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So it was short, but this is just the prologue of the Ocarina of Time novelization fanfic story… thing. And I did my best do make the Great Deku Tree in the story sound all Shakespearian and all, which is not easy… But the next chapter will probably long, I hope… Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the prologue and the next chapter will probably be up soon. So have a nice day or evening!


End file.
